Detective Conan Team Namaste
by ElementalAngelHeroine
Summary: A Shady Figure emerges from the shadows. A Magician Thief starts acting more like a detective. A kid with big glasses has even more at risk then just his life. They will solve the mystery that threaten the ones they love. They deceive to Reveal the Truth, TEAM NAMSTE!
1. The Epilogue

The night was cool…

There were a light drizzle...

In the shadows a figure ran down the street...

The figure then hid in an alleyway and looked behind them to see if anyone was following.

"Where did that bastard go?"

"Calm down bro… We'll get him!"

The voice of two men was heard, not to far away.

The shadowy figure ran down the alleyway, only to find a dead end.

"Thought you could escape?" a voice said behind them.

The person turned around to see Gin… The relentless killer from the Black Organization

and behind him was his partner, Vodka.

"I'm impressed… Just how exactly did you get into our base?"

The figure clenched their fists.

"Not talking eh? Well then your death is inescapable… So you'd better say your prayers…"

Gin said as he pointed his gun to the mysterious person.

 _"No wonder you're his favorite 'tool,'"_ the person said in a strange, robotic voice.

They turned around. A strange, red light glowed in their eyes.

 _"You will kill almost anyone… But I will tell you this… At the end… You will take a life…_

 _And you will regret it…"_

Suddenly, they jumped on the walls and climbed up to the roof.

Gin shot a bullet, but the target was long gone.

The figure jumped from building to building... they ran through the night.

Then, they stopped and turned to see the moon that shown through the dark clouds.

 _"It's about time I get my_ **GAME** _on…"_


	2. One Word, Two Loves

One Word, Two Loves (part 1)

see the cover for this story at my deviantart: Corinnetheelementest

* * *

Ran walked down the road with Conan, it was a hot summer day.

They went out to get groceries from the nearby convenient store. It was a nice day.

Until…

"Arrg!"

Both Conan and Ran turned to see a young woman fall down across the road.

Blood was dripping from her head.

Conan immediately ran across the street to see if she was ok.

She was still breathing… She just got knocked out.

"Ran-neechan call an ambulance!"

Ran went to do just that, then Conan noticed something wrong.

The woman landed in the soft grass.

The grass was thick; Enough to protect yourself from an accidental falling.

There was a wound on the back of her head. Her hair was black, so it was hard to see it.

Conan took off his jacket and placed it on the wound to stop the bleeding.

This wasn't an accident! It was an assault!

* * *

"I must thank you… I don't know what happened."

The woman's name was Zu Pangon. She is a Chinese Doctor, and she's been studying in a medical college in Japan for 11 years. Recently she had been hired by the police to do autopsy reports.

She had black hair tied up in a bun with 2 sticks in it and messy bangs. She had brown, narrow eyes and a mole under her right eye. She had pale skin and a skinny face. She usually wears

a black jacket along with a necklace made of silver, from her grandmother.

Conan and Ran went to visit her in the hospital alongside Detective Kogoro Mouri and Inspector Megure.

"I'd never have thought I would be hurt so bad so suddenly… And, it just happened to be on the day I was going to meet my sister for dinner."

"Huh? You have a sister?" Ran asked.

"Yes. My little sister… Zin Pangon. She wanted me to meet someone tonight."

"Well since this is an accident, we will be sure you can go visit your sister," Inspector Megure said.

" _No this is no accident…. I'm pretty sure that no one else was walking on that street...Just cars._

 _And, she was hit in the back of the head… So what happened? How did she get there?"_

Conan thought.

"Hey! Can I come to?" Conan asked in his child-like voice.

"Conan-Kun!"

"It's alright. I would love to have some company."

"Zu-San… Alright I'll let the brat go with you. It's better than him freeloading at my house tonight," said Det. Mouri rudely.

"Dad!" objected Ran.

"It's alright. It might be good practice for when I have children of my own!" Zu said with a smile, then she gave Conan a strange stare.

"Ran you're coming home with me," insisted Det. Mouri.

"But, Dad!"

"I think Zu-San can take care of the brat just fine."

And with that Det. Mouri left with a protesting Ran following him.

" _I can't help but to think that something much worse is about to happen... Something big! I'm going to make sure nothing bad happens to . That I promise."_

* * *

It was an old outdoor restaurant; lanterns lit up the entire restaurant. There were banners of the Chinese zodiac on bamboo walls. There were windchimes that swayed to a pleasant warm breeze.

"Well, here we are Conan-Otōto," Zu said smiling.

"Oneesan!"

A young woman approached them, she looked like Zu except that her hair was down, she was a little smaller, had no mole, and wore a gold necklace and a purple, skinny dress with cherry blossoms patterned on the right side. She also wore several other pieces of jewelry.

"Zin-chan!"

The two sisters hugged.

"It's so good to see you again! How are mom and dad?"

"They're just fine! They wanted to say 'hi!' Huh? What happened to you?"

Zin looked worryingly at Zu's bandages.

"I just got in an accident."

"Hum? Who is this little one?"

Zin kneeled down to look at Conan.

"Oh! This little guy? His name is Conan Edogawa. He helped me earlier today, and I just thought that having him around will make things a bit more lively!~"

"It's nice to meet you Conan-kun!"

"It's nice to meet you, too!"

"When did you get here, Zin-chan?"

"Oh I just arrived! I'm still trying to get my drivers license, so I took a cab."

"Oiii Zu-sensei!"

Two men and another woman approached the group.

The first man was the tallest. He looked laid back with messy, brown hair and wrinkled clothes. He had a thin beard, bushy eyebrows, and unclear, shady, grey eyes.

The second one was a little smaller. His outfit was completely black all over. He also had black hair and dark eyes. His hair also looked like it was made of plastic.

The woman was dressed in a tank top and a shirt. She had a big purse and wore a lot of make up. She almost looked like a doll. Her hair was red and messy.

"Inez-San, Kin-San, And Ouinz-chan! It's good to see all of you!"

Zu smiled at the trio. Then turned to Conan.

"Conan-Otōto, meet Inezine Rink, an art student and an old friend of mine," she pointed to the shabby man.

"Kinrith Mazui, a student at my old school," gesturing toward the one all in black.

"And, finally Ouinz Kinth, a student fashion designer."

"It's nice to meet you all!" Conan said childishly.

"Huh? Where's Tho?" Zin asked.

"He went to use the bathroom," Ouinz replied. "He will be back shortly."

The group then went to a large table setup by a pond.

"So… Who did you want me to meet, Sis?"

"Thoa Ecxzar. He's my boyfriend," Zin replied bashfully.

"What?"

Conan looked around while the two sisters were talking.

There were several rooms, only a few had doors. The lanterns hung from beams overhead.

Mechanical dolls came to serve them drinks.

Conan looked at the group again.

Inezine took out a pencil, then reached in his jacket pocket again.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong mister?" Conan asked.

"Where's my notepad? I swore I had it here…"

Conan gave a suspicious look at the shabby man.

Zu looked curiously at the child.

" _This kid… He seems…_ _Different_ _,"_ she thought.

"Yaaarrrgggg!"

A scream was heard.

Conan quickly jumped out of his chair and went to the source.

A waitress, wearing a unique kimono, was on the ground in shock.

Conan looked to see a young man, about 20 years old, wearing a dark red shirt and a grey jacket, hung up by a black wire, similar to the lanterns, by the neck.

Zu followed Conan to the scene; She had a quick shock before she grabbed the man's hand.

"It's no use… He's dead," she said calmly.

She turned to the waiter.

"Call an ambulance and the police!"

* * *

About a half an hour had passed.

"I don't believe it! Tho! Tho! Why did this happen!" Zin said crying.

Zu was looking at the body.

"I don't get it, how can you stay so calm about this Oneesan?"

Zin looked at her sister with big tears in her eyes.

"I'm freaking out on the inside…." Zu said obviously trying to hide her fear.

Conan looked around, a part of the victim's shirt had been ripped at the chest.

It was hard to see, but near the rip, was a bloodstain.

Inspector Megure was on the scene with other officers.

Conan looked down to see a notepad; The paper on the inside was ripped out.

There was writing on the front. It said: Inezine's notebook.

A Forensic team member picked it up and showed it to the inspector.

Conan looked to see bits of paper all over.

"Inspector! We found these pieces of paper with writing on them!"

The inspector placed the papers inside plastic bags to protect the evidence, then observed them closely.

Conan tried to look, but he was a little too small.

" _Dang… I hate this…"_

Conan was then suddenly picked up by a pair of hands.

"You wana look, Conan-Otōto?" Zu said with a smile.

"Yea… Thanks!"

In no specific order, the letters on the ripped up paper were…

* * *

K, Z, N, U, I,

* * *

Each letter had been part of a big piece of paper that was ripped up.

" _This is…"_ Conan thought with a surprised look on his face.

Conan released himself from Zu's grip.

He looked around the room. Tiny strips of paper all around.

But… Something was off..

Conan looked around again…

He noticed something up above…

By the walls was a contraption.

"Hey miss…" He went to the waiter.

"Huh? What is it?"

"What's this room used for?"

"It's for personal storage for our guests. Nobody rented it though… I just came in here to clean up."

"So did anyone come in here?"

"No… We give the key to anyone who rents it, but since no one rented it… The only one who has the key to this room is me… and I only came in once."

"Did anyone steal it?"

"No… We keep all of our keys on a rack, and we even have someone who is in charge of the keys."

"I see…"

Conan then ran out the door. He stopped to look at the lanterns. They were all attached to a wire. There was one lantern in between the walls and each pillar. On top were more of those contraptions.

He then noticed the male waiter carrying one of the lanterns heading to a different room than the rest.

He followed him.

The man put the lantern down with others on a shelf.

The room was lit by lamps rather than lanterns. It seemed to be a room where all the lanterns connected somehow. There were wires attached to wheels, and machines, that seemed to spread out to the entire restaurant. There were also candles on the wall as well.

" _I don't remember a time I've seen that many candles,"_ Conan thought.

The man was looking at the lanterns in a weird way.

"Hey mister!" Conan asked in a cute voice.

The man turned to look at him.

"What's this room for?"

"Oh! This is the place where we manage the lanterns! The panel on the wall there allows me to move, lower or do other things with the lanterns."

"So you replace the candles in the lanterns?"

"Yes. When a candle goes out, I take a lantern on the shelf over there. Then I put it on the correct line over there."

The man pointed to a series of wires. There were three lines of wires in total.

They were a bit like ski resort gondolas.

"The **A** line goes to the first part of the restaurant, the **B** line goes to the other part of the restaurant."

" _So part_ _ **A**_ _is the area nearest to the entrance._ _ **B**_ _goes through the kitchen and the main dining area._ _ **C**_ _goes through the storage, and the special dining area that we were in earlier,"_ Conan thought.

"Can I see how this works?"

"Sure! I'm just about to put on a new lantern."

The man put the lantern onto line **A** , then turned on the machine. The line of lanterns slowly went around until a lantern with a burnt-out candle was in front of the man.

" _So the lanterns keep moving until the man reaches the old lantern they need to replace."_

"Hey, did you replace a lantern on that line recently?" Conan asked while pointing to line **C**.

The man looked and nodded.

"But it was nearby and not in anyone's way, so I just lowered that sections wire and just replaced it myself."

" _The way it's made it could probably move the body… I wonder… If my deduction is correct…"_

"Is there something wrong mister?"

The man looked back at the little detective.

"You've been looking at those lanterns for a while now," Conan said as he pointed to the shelf with the lanterns on it.

"Well if you want to know… I think one of our lanterns went missing."

" _I see… So that would mean."_

Conan took off again.

He went into a cold, metal, room, with fish hanging on the walls, and a table at the end of it.

He looked up to see the wire contraption overhead. The lantern was the only thing that made the place 'warm'.

He took an empty bucket and used it as a footstool to look at the table.

" _So that's what happened,"_

Conan looked over to see a gutted fish and bloody fish gutter knife.

The mini detective then went back to where the crime scene was.

" _Zu's out, because she was in the hospital."_

Conan looked at the younger Pangon sister, sitting down, trying to hold back her tears while a police officer asked her questions.

" _And Zin hired a taxi to get here, and arrived shortly before we did. I can tell that much from our conversation earlier, she still even has the receipt."_

Conan shot a look at the Pangon's friends sitting at a table waiting to be questioned.

" _Evidence shows that this is a murder, so it has to be one of them. I doubt anyone else could've done this, only one of them could benefit from this."_

* * *

Conan's next hint: The Sketch


End file.
